Tragic School
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Vocaloid High School kedatangan murid baru! Tapi kedatangan murid baru ini mendatangkan malapetaka dengan Miku sebagai target utama. Bagaimana nasib sekolah ini? Dan bagaimana reaksi Len saat mengetahui bahwa murid baru itu adalah Tei Sukone? Review!


Rate: T (rate can change based on the story and plot)

Genre: Tragedy/Horror/Romance/Friendship (Genre can change based on the story and plot)

Characters:

1. Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)

2. Tei Sukone (UTAUloid)

3. Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid)

4. And some random characters.

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND FANDOM IN THIS ****F****IC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **(Life is simple, guys! xD)

* * *

**TRAGIC SCHOOL**

**BY: KIKYO SACERDOTISA**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE TRAGEDY**

_Monday, __May 6__th__ 2012, __06:00 am_

_Kagamine's Apartment_

(Len's POV)

Hm? Sudah pagi ya? Rasanya malas sekali memisahkan diri dengan ranjang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini aku harus sekolah. Aku harus bersiap-siap kalau aku tidak mau Rin mengomel seperti biasa. Huft!

Oh perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine, sedangkan Rin yang kusebut tadi adalah adik kembarku. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak yang manis, imut, dan baik. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan sekali! Selalu mengomeliku setiap saat!

Kami tinggal berdua di apartemen Kagamine. Apartemen ini adalah peninggalan orang tua kami. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam hanya gara-gara kami tinggal berdua, ya! Hehehe.

'_Hanarete itemo sousa bokura wa_

_Ama kakeru seiza no ura omote_

_Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yorumo_

_Sora o koe hitore au Gemini sa'_

Laguku dengan Rin yang berjudul Gemini itu menandakan ada pesan masuk di handphone-ku. Aku yang baru selesai mandi langsung menyambar iPhone yang terletak di atas kasur dan membaca pesan tersebut,

**From: My Princess Miku**

**Len, kmu hri ni Q tunggu d dpn grbng skul. Oh iya, Q dengar d kls kita ada nag bru loh! Kata Luka sih cweq. Tp, siapapun thu, km gk blh slingkuh ea! Awas loh! Xixixixi….**

Aku hanya tersenyum membaca pesan dari Miku itu. Ya, Miku itu pacarku. Kami baru pacaran 1 bulan. Aku masih ingat saat ia malu-malu mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Lucu sekali kalau diingat-ingat.

Tersadar dari lamunanku, aku lalu mengetik pesan balasan untuk Miku,

**To: My Princess Miku**

**Ea, ntar lg q k skul. Nungguin Rin nich! Lama banged!**

**Hm? Nag bru? Tnang ajha, q gk bkln slingkuh, 'coz kmu thu princess q yg pling cantiq! Love you so much, babe! Hehehe…**

Aku lalu menekan tombol 'send' dan… pesan terkirim! Aku kembali bersiap dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan, sekalian mengecek apa Rin sudah siap atau belum. Dan… tch! Ratu jeruk itu memang belum kelihatan. Aku memutuskan untuk sarapan sambil menunggu Rin.

Ringtone tanda pesan pun kembali berbunyi, membuatku merogoh saku hanya untuk mengambil benda yang bernama handphone. Pasti dari Miku,

**From: My Princess Miku**

**Ih, kmu tuch bisa ajha dech~! Pokok.a cpetan dateng, capek nih nungguin kmu!**

Aku pun kembali tertawa kecil, mengetik pesan balasan untuk yang kedua kalinya,

**To: My Princess Miku**

**Iya donk, Len Kagamine gitu loch! Hehe.**

**Ntar dlu, 'orange queen' kelamaan selesai'a. Udh ya, jgn bls lg ^^**

Nah, udah selesai, tinggal send aja deh!

5 menit kemudian, Rin pun turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan dimana aku sedang duduk sekarang,

"Len, udah yuk, berangkat!" kata Rin yang langsung menarik paksa lenganku. Aduh, sakit tau!

"Gak sarapan dulu kamunya?" tanyaku. Rin hanya menggeleng,

"Gak ah, di sekolah aja. Yuk!" ajak Rin. Aku Cuma mendesah kecil. Yah, terserahmu saja lah!

* * *

_Monday, May 6__th__ 2012, 06:50 am_

_Vocaloid High Shool_

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Suasana-nya sekarang tenang banget. Rin hanya menatap pemandangan sambil memangku tas-nya yang berwarna orange. Gak penting ya? Hehe.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah, Vocaloid High School. Ini sekolah yang paling terkenal di Jepang lho! Murid di sini rata-rata penyanyi. Termasuk aku, Rin, Miku, dan teman-temanku yang lain.

Aku memarkirkan mobil dan segera menemui Miku, sedangkan Rin sudah ke kelas duluan.

* * *

"Leeeeennn! Kamu lama bangettt!" sahut Miku sambil memelukku. Disana sudah ada Luka Megurine dan Kaito Shion, dan tidak lupa, Gumi Megpoid juga ada.

"Aduh, udah deh acara pelukannya! Bikin iri aja!" sahut Gumi dengan nada centil. Duh, ini nih! Miku-nya yang gak mau lepas!

"Ayo ke kelas, bentar lagi masuk," ajak Luka yang sudah berjalan duluan. Miku melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan berlari menyusul gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hey bro, kamu udah tau informasi tentang anak baru itu?" Tanya Kaito padaku. Jangan Tanya aku, aku gak tau apa-apa. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

Melihatku yang menggeleng itu, Kaito hanya diam. Dan kau tahu apa? Bel masuk berbunyi! Ayo Len, lari ke kelas!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Pelajaran pertama di Vocaloid High School pun dimulai, dengan Gakupo Kamui sebagai guru IPS. Terlihat semua murid sedang menunggu sebuah informasi penting yang akan disampaikan Gakupo: Anak baru, kecuali Len. Si blonde ini sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto kecil. Entah kenapa, dia terlalu serius memperhatikan foto dirinya bersama seorang perempuan sebayanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Bapak harap, kalian dapat membimbingnya disini. Nah, silahkan masuk," Jelas Gakupo dan mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke ruangan kelas.

Rin yang duduk disebelah Len menyadari bahwa kakak laki-lakinya itu sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran,

"Len? Itu foto kamu? Sama siapa? Cantik banget," Tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba mendekat dan ikut memperhatikan foto itu. Len tersenyum kecil,

"Dia Tei Sukone, teman kecilku. Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba merindukannya…" jelas Len. Rin yang sepertinya tidak ingin mendengarkan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gakupo bersama anak baru tersebut. Raut wajah aneh terlihat diwajahnya,

"Len?" Tanya Rin. Raut wajahnya semakin aneh, memperhatikan anak baru itu dengan teliti.

"Ya?" respon Len—masih memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"Boleh aku lihat foto itu lagi?" Tanya Rin. Len memberikan foto tersebut pada Rin. Rin kembali memperhatikan foto itu—sesekali memandang kearah anak baru tersebut. Sedangkan Len meraih tasnya untuk mengambil buku-buku pelajaran.

"Len, kenapa gadis yang ada di foto ini mirip dengan anak baru yang berdiri di depan kelas?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tidak hentinya keluar dari mulut Rin. Tapi, pertanyaan ini yang memberikan dampak paling besar pada Len. Len langsung tersentak—berusaha mencerna kata-kata Rin barusan. Mirip? Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya.

"Sudahlah Rin, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu," bantah Len sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja lihat sendiri," Rin meletakkan foto itu kembali di atas meja saudara kembarnya itu, lalu mulai membaca sebuah buku. Sedangkan Len sudah terpaku diposisinya sejak tadi—tidak percaya dengan perkataan Rin yang berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Untuk membuktikan kebenarannya hanya ada satu cara yang dapat dilakukannya: Melihat sendiri siapa anak baru tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Anak baru itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Len memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat anak baru tersebut, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berdiri di depan kelas—siap memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan hal itu membuat Len membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, bahwa perkataan Rin memang benar. Gadis itu adalah…

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tei Sukone. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi teman kalian. Mohon bimbingannya,"

Jleb!

Len kembali terpaku pada posisinya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, dan perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. Dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat gadis bernama Tei itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Tiba-tiba, Miku mengacungkan tangannya,

"Tei-chan, aku boleh tahu rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Miku. Len hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Untuk-apa-kau-menanyakan-hal-itu?'

"Rumahku? Kau bisa bertanya dengan seorang siswa yang duduk di belakangmu itu," jelas Tei. Pandangan semua murid (termasuk Miku) langsung mengarah pada orang yang dimaksud, yang tidak lain adalah Len. Len pun menjadi gugup seketika.

"Len-kun, kau masih ingat aku dan rumahku kan?" Tanya Tei dengan nada imutnya. Len yang masih gugup berusaha menjawabnya dengan mengangguk,

"Y-Ya," jawabnya gugup. Tei hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nah Tei, sekarang kau bisa duduk di samping Miku Hatsune," kata Gakupo. Miku mengacungkan tangannya. Sedangkan Tei berjalan ke arah Miku dan duduk di sebuah bangku kosong disampingnya.

Len duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan dan berada di dekat dinding, Rin duduk di sebelahnya. Miku duduk di depan Len—barisan kedua dari depan, Tei di sebelahnya. Di depan Miku dan Tei juga ada Luka dan Gumi. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: Dimana Kaito? Sayang sekali, Kaito duduk sendiri di barisan paling belakang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, materi hari ini adalah pelajaran sejarah. Buka buku kalian halaman 129," perintah Gakupo yang kini berdiri di dekat papan tulis dan memegang sebuah spidol hitam. Semua murid membuka buku cetak mereka—menuruti perintah guru berambut gondrong itu. Miku yang menyadari bahwa Tei masih anak baru lalu meminjamkan bukunya untuk dipakai berdua—Gakupo pun mulai mejelaskan pelajaran.

Len yang perasaannya tidak enak sejak kehadiran Tei terlihat gelisah sendiri, mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mulai mencoret-coret bukunya yang entah coretan apa, tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Dan hal itu membuat Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya pada blonde-boy itu,

"Len Kagamine, ada apa denganmu? Terlihat gelisah sendiri," tegur Gakupo yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari seorang Len Kagamine. Tidak biasanya anak ini terlihat gelisah. Biasanya bersemangat dan wajahnya cerah. Pikir Gakupo. Len yang mendengar teguran itu lalu menghentikan aksinya (?) dan menatap Gakupo,

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Pak," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Gakupo. Len menggeleng.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Duduk dengan benar, Len," pandangan Gakupo kembali ke papan tulis dan Len membenarkan posisi duduknya—mendengarkan pelajaran sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

Bel yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Len dan kawan-kawannya sedang berkumpul di kelas sambil mengobrol. Dengan tambahan anggota pastinya. Siapa dia, kau sudah tahu.

"Len-kun, tadi kamu kenapa? Sampai ditegur gitu. Sakit?" Tanya Tei menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Len yang mendapat tatapan sinis dari yang lain.

"Tidak," jawab Len singkat, mengambil iPhone-nya yang ada di meja Rin dan mulai memainkan benda canggih itu.

"Ih, Len-kun! Kalau aku ngomong, dengerin napa?" Tei yang merasa diacuhkan kini duduk dibangkunya. Len mulai jengkel dibuatnya. Sedangkan Miku—

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Tei? Len itu gak mau diganggu, masih aja ngotot," protes Miku. Tei yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku rok-nya dan menodongkan benda tajam itu kearah Miku. Otomatis, semua yang ada disana terkejut, membuat Rin berhasil melepaskan teriakannya, termasuk Len yang langsung menahan Tei

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku! Memangnya kau itu siapa, hah? Uh L-Len, lepaskan aku!" bentak Tei yang berhasil membuat Miku ketakutan—Len memegang lengan Tei erat dan gadis berambut silver itu terus memberikan perlawanan,

"Jangan ganggu dia, Tei! Dia itu pacarku!" perkataan Len barusan membuat Tei berhenti dan memutar posisinya kearah Len—menatap pemuda itu tajam dengan pisau yang masih berada ditangannya,

"Kau bilang apa? Pacar? Len, beraninya kau!" bentak Tei lagi yang langsung berlari menjauh, dan secara tidak sengaja, pisaunya mengiris lengan Miku—membuat bercak darah terlihat jelas di lantai.

"Ahh! Lenganku!" Miku yang lengannya kini mengalir darah segar hanya bisa menangis dan merintih kesakitan.

"Kubawa kau ke UKS!" Len lalu menggendong Miku dan berlari menuju UKS yang tidak jauh dari kelas mereka–sedangkan Rin, Luka, Gumi, dan Kaito terlihat shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Disisi lain, Tei yang kini sedang menyendiri dibawah pohon besar hanya menatapi pisaunya yang ternodai darah Miku tadi,

"Gadis bernama Miku Hatsune itu pacarnya? Sialan! Lihat saja Miku, kau akan jadi targetku selanjutnya…" ucap Tei dengan seringai khas-nya, dan dengan santainya menjilat darah Miku yang berbekas di pisaunya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Eh? Selesai? Tunggu, beneran? Horeeee! Fic Vocaloid pertama saya! Dengan pairing yang gak jelas #Slap

Bisa dibilang 'triangle love' laaahh~

Pairing LenXTei ini terinspirasi dari fic-nya Akihisa Funabashi(-san)yang judulnya Blind Bride. Tapi, saya Cuma terinspirasi pair-nya aja kok! Gak niru fic-nya! Ada sesuatu yang aneh kalo nama mereka digabungin. Soalnya saya sering ketawa sendiri waktu ngeliat nama mereka. Soalnya nama gabungan mereka ini (LenTei) mengingatkan saya dengan kata 'Lantai' #KilledByTei

Sedangkan Pairing LenXMiku terinspirasi dari Lagunya Len-kun yang judulnya SPICE! itu. Lagian di bio-nya Tei dia itu benci banget ama Miku dan berusaha buat ngebunuh 'The Most Popular Vocaloid' ini. Akhirnya jadilah fic gaje buatan saya. Mumpung saya lagi libur panjang. Hahaha! XD

Mengenai pesan sms Miku ama Len itu jangan digubris ya, soalnya Author lagi kelewat gaje _plus _lagi sms-an ma temen XD. Saya sempat ngakak sendiri liat pesan balasan Len yang pertama. OoC banget! Ngarep banget saya dapat sms gituan dari Len Kagamine #SlapAgain

Kalo genre ama rate bisa berubah sesuai jalannya cerita *nunjuk-nunjuk deskripsi di awal*

Tunggu dulu, ngomong-ngomong fic terakhir saya ini di Fandom InuYasha belum ada yang review. Bikin ngambek aja T^T. Tapi, fic ini wajib review ya! Pleassseee~~~

Dan yang terakhir, maaf soal typo~ XD

**^ Kikyo Sacerdotisa ^**


End file.
